Spy School Meets a Legacy
by stuck.in.dreamland
Summary: What if everyone's favorite Gallagher Girl didn't go to Gallagher at first? What if the Gallagher Girls went on an exchange to Blackthorne? Let's just say that the Blackthorne Boys have know idea what's coming their way. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, here's my new story. Pm me if you want to adopt "Blackthorne Meets a Legacy and her Crew" or if you have any ideas for a new story! Read and Review, it would means so much to me to get as many reads on this story as my last one, and some encouraging comments! Until next time...**

**xoxo Serenity**

**Cammie POV**

Hey, my name is Cameron Ann Morgan, I'm 17 years old, and I'm going to be a junior at The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. I have brownish, blondish hair that reaches the middle of my back, sapphire blue eyes with golden flecks, I'm 5'4", and I'm fairly thin, probably because I work out all the time. As you can see, I'm the average teenage girl, and that's just how I like it. Now, if you're reading this, it means that you have level 7 clearances from the C.I.A. Yes, you heard me right, I said C.I.A. The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women is a school for spies-in-training. Usually we start training here at the beginning of 7th Grade. The reason I don't start until the beginning of this year is because I was trained at home by my family. My parents gave me the choice to either go to Gallagher or be trained by them. I chose them because my family is the best in the business. My mother is Rachel Morgan, headmistress of Gallagher Academy. She is a retired C.I.A Agent; she is the fourth best C.I.A Agent the world has ever seen. She also graduated Gallagher Academy, along with my aunt Abigail Cameron. Abigail Cameron is the second best spy is the world. My father, Matthew Morgan, is the number 1 spy all around the world. He graduated The Blackthorne Institute for Troubled young Men, along with my god-father, Joe Solomon. Joe Solomon is the third best C.I.A Agent in the world. He is also the Covert operations teacher at both Blackthorne and Gallagher.

As I stated before, I'm the average teenage girl. I don't like to stand out, and the fact that I'm not seen when I don't want to be, is how I got my codename; Chameleon. I'm a C.I.A. Legacy. I've made a name of myself to the spy world, here's a list of just _some_ of my achievements:

Compromised 3 top C.I.A Agents on a mission with parents; age 5

Successfully tailed Agent Matthew Morgan to find out what Chameleon was getting for Christmas; age 6

Broke in and escaped from a top secret Russian organization to rescue 5 C.I.A. Agents that were captured and held prisoner; age 7

Hacked into C.I.A database; age 8

Invented the K.Y.B Maneuver; age 9

Successfully learned and preformed all illegal and legal moves; age 10

Got a black belt in every form of martial arts; age 11


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start this chapter, I wanted to say thanks for supporting me! Until next time…**

**xoxo serenity**

**Cammie POV**

I stood there with my legs shoulder width apart, the gun in front of me, my hands gripped the back of the gun, and I fired; bulls eye.

"Great shot, kiddo!" my dad exclaimed, you could hear the proudness in his voice.

I had always been a natural at shooting. I know what you're thinking, _Why is a 17 year old girl holding a gun? _The answer is simple, really. It's part of my training. Like I said before, I'm trained by my family. All spies know that by the time you actually need a gun, you're already dead. But my father, being my father, thinks that it's important that I know how to use a variety of guns, just in case. Plus, it's a great stress reliever and a great way to blow off steam. I put Charlotte back in her case, and yes, I named my M40.

My dad and I were driving back to the house for dinner, tonight we were having ribs with macaroni and cheese and mashed potatoes, yum! When we puked into the driveway, I noticed two cars that aren't usually here, but I would recognize in a heartbeat. _I wonder what Aunt Abby and Uncle Joe are doing here_, I thought to myself, and by the look on my dad's face, he knew.

"Dad, what are Aunt Abby and Uncle Joe doing here?" I asked in my most innocent voice.

"I don't know, darling," he answered. To anyone else, it would seem like he really didn't know, but I'm not just anyone. I knew better. When he said this, his pupils dilated and his heart rate sped up. He knew that I knew he was lying. He gave up and sighed in defeat.

"You'll just have to wait and find out," he stated.

We got out of the car and walked through the front door. Aunt Abby and Uncle Joe were setting the table, while mom was finishing up making dinner.

"Hey, Squirt!" Abby exclaimed. She came up and hugged me like we haven't seen each other in years, when in reality it had only been like two days.

"Hey, Aunt Abby, what are you doing here?!"

"Well, I missed you too, Cam," Uncle Joe interrupted.

"Come here, Joey!" I screamed I ran over to him, then eloping him in a huge hug.

"Hate to break up the family reunion, but dinner's ready!" mom chimed in.

The whole dinner consisted of us all talking about my training. After we cleaned up, we all went into the family room.

"Cammie, we wanted to tell you that you will be participating in the exchange between The Gallagher Academy and The Blackthorne Institute, so you can get to know all of the other soon-to-be agents that you'll be working with someday," mom stated with a very serious face.

"Okay, when do I leave?" I questioned.

"Wow, you took that better than I thought you would," she retorted. They all nodded in agreement.

"Well, after years of living with you, I learned that once you've made up your mind, there's nothing anyone can do about it. So, I repeat, when do I leave?"

"You'll come with me to Blackthorne tomorrow, after I take my students on a Cove. Ops. Mission," Joe joined in, "You can join me to watch how your future classmates work, if you want."

"I'd love to, but on one condition," I said, "I get the option to give feedback to the students on their performance."

"Deal."

**Sorry it's so short, but I couldn't not leave you with a cliff hanger. Make sure to read and review! Until next time...**

**xoxo serenity**


	3. Chapter 3

=====TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY=====

I had packed my bags with all of my clothes and necessities.

"Cam, time to go!" my mom yelled from downstairs.

I rushed down stairs with my bags in hand, got my purse, swiped the keys to my black Audi R8, hugged my parents, and went out the door. After shoving my bags in the trunk of the car, I hopped in the front seat, and sped off towards the Museum/mall. When I got there I pulled into a parking spot closest to the entrance. I walked through the doors and got hit with a blast of A.C. I walked down to the Food Court Fountain, the place where I was supposed to meet Joey. When I got there, all of his students were already off tailing each other.

"Here's your comms unit, Cam." Joe stated as he handed me the comms unit. "You can hear them, but they can't hear you. The boys' goal is to get to the Ruby Slipper Exhibit by 5 o'clock, without a tail. The girls are supposed to either prevent them from getting there on time, or tailing them their without getting noticed. " _Piece of cake._

After 3 hours of them going at it, only two Gallagher Girls got compromised, I believe their names are Tina Walters, and Anna Fetterman. This was getting really boring.

"Joey, can I go have some fun with them? I mean, this is getting really boring," I said breaking the silence.

He chuckled, then answered, "Sure Cam, just don't get caught."

"Now Joey, when have I ever gotten caught?" I asked with an innocent voice and winked at him. I went off toward the bathroom, to change into a disguise. In two minutes flat, I was wearing black, high waist denim short shorts, a black tank top, with a midnight purple knit sweater, brown contacts covering my sapphire blue eyes, a black wig to hide my luscious dirty blonde hair, and black slip-on vans. It was really easy finding all of the Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys. They weren't wearing uniforms, but I got them by watching the boys using every counter-surveillance move in the book, but they didn't see me, of course. The Gallagher Girls just made it obvious who they were tailing, well obvious to me. I started reading them off like items off of a grocery list. It was only me and a dark-haired boy my age, with the most beautiful emerald green eyes I have ever seen. His name was Zach, I knew because Joey told me that he was supposed to be the best spy at Blackthorne. I will give him credit, though, he was good, but I was better. I gave Joe Zach's description, then said, "Don't tell him yet, Joey. I'm gonna have some fun with him."

"Okay, just be careful."

I kept following him, and then I "accidentally" bumped into him, "falling" on my ankle, and "twisting" it.

**Zach POV**

This mission was getting very boring. I already compromised my tail; I think her name was Tina. I was supposed to meet Headmaster Steve at the Ruby Slipper Exhibit at 5 o'clock. I had 10 minutes and 23 seconds to get there. I was brought out of my thoughts by a force bumping against my body. I looked down and was met with big brown eyes and jet black hair. By looking at her, I could tell that she was 5'4" and was really fit. You could see the outline of her six-pack through her tank top.

"OMG, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," she apologized, clutching her ankle.

"No, it was my fault. Are you okay?" I asked.

"I think I twisted my ankle," she squeaked.

"Where are you headed?" I asked.

"I'm meeting my friend at the movie theater, by the museum," she stated.

"Okay, no problem. I can carry you to the theater," I responded.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have to meet my teacher at the Ruby Slipper Exhibit at 5, so it's not out of the way," I answered.

"Thanks."

I carried her to the movie theater and sat her on the bench. As I was leaving, she shouted, "Wait, What's your name?"

"John," I answered.

"Well, I'll see you around," she called after me.

"I wouldn't bet on it," I muttered to myself, waving back to her behind my back.

After I left her, I made my way down to the Ruby Slipper Exhibit. My internal clock says that it's 5:04. Not good. I was late.

"I'm here," I stated.

"Your four minutes late, Mr. Goode, I expected more from you," Mr. Solomon retorted.

"But I'm alone, aren't I? Besides, I though you weren't coming back for another two weeks," I said defensively.

"You'll find out why I'm here soon, and are you sure about that, Mr. Goode?" he asked.

"Turn around." I heard from a voice behind me, one I've heard before.

**_STOP_**

I slowly turned around to look at these sapphire blue eyes. This girl had dirty blonde hair that I could have sworn I've seen before, but I just shrugged it off. She was your average teenage girl, but there was something else too it. Then I remembered that we were being tailed by girls today, she couldn't have been my tail because Tina was. I was brought out of my thoughts by a camera flash going off.

"Hello, Zachary." She said.

I stared at her in disbelief for one more second. Then I smirked my cocky smirk, and said, "Hello Gallagher Girl."

She gave Solomon a look. I turned around to see if I could read what was going on, but Solomon had his poker face on. I turned back around to see that he was already gone. How on earth could she have left without me noticing? I looked back at my old Cove. Ops. teacher, and he had a proud grin plastered on his face. Ten minutes later, everyone was in the van, and we were going back to school. All I could think about was her, the girl that showed up and left unnoticed. I'll never have to see her again.


End file.
